The Ashes Of Judgment Day
by TheLoneSurvivor
Summary: John Connor and Kate Brewster emerge from Crystal Peak 4 years after Judgment Day, to fight Skynet. This covers 2003 to 2029, the war against the machines. Please review! Bad or good reviews. NonCanon Fanfic.
1. Crystal Peak, year 2007

It's been nearly 4 years since Judgment Day. Kate and I have been preparing for the day when we could come out of the Fortress here on Crystal Peak. The bunker here has provided us with everything we have needed to survive these past few years. Food, water, entertainment, everything we could possibly need.

There is a long-range radio uplink which we have been monitoring. Government, law enforcement, and civilian channels. There are humans out there, this we know for sure. Mostly transmissions picked up from CB Radio's, small groups of people communicating. There is a mention of "Killer Robots", and talk about their near-invincibility it appears that no one knows why the bombs fell. The information we obtained from the T-850 before Judgment day suggested that Skynet could monitor these channels and listen in so we have been monitoring and not sending, afraid to broadcast our location to anyone, or anything that would be listening for us.

Now about the Bunker:

There is a huge stockpile of food, weapons, clothing, and other necessities for living, the US government had obviously seen to that. This bunker was apparently intended for the president's cabinet members and their families, in case the cold war happened to turn hot. The entire complex is three levels, one for living, one for storage, and a Hydroponics Garden chamber, with each level being about the size of 4 football fields arranged in a square, the Hydroponics farm being twice as large as all the other levels.

The living chambers consist of 50 lavishly decorated room's approximately 15 by 15 feet, there is also a Barrack's like room to accommodate the Secret Service, or whoever would be in charge of the complex's security. There are giant solar panels outside that collect solar energy during the day, and charge giant turbine generators, then whenever we need power it is routed to where it needs to be. This system is very efficient and low-profile, however in event of the solar panels failing, there is also a gas-powered generator with a thousand gallons of gas to go along with it.

On the Living level is also large kitchen area, and finally a Library with hundreds of books on anything you could ever want to know. I myself have been reading up on military tactics, and Living off the land. Kate has busied herself reading up on medical information, and about growing the plants in the hydroponics field in the basement. There also appears to be a copy of every movie ever published since the sixties, to keep the occupants busy during their stay. We estimate this bunker could hold up to 200 people. This would be the first outpost for the resistance, 200 lives that could be saved should the need arise.

The giant hydroponics garden can grow anything just as effectively as the best garden before Judgment Day. There are thousands of seeds for soy beans, corn, wheat, cabbage, tomatoes, and carrots. After the MRE's run out, we will have to rely on our skills at horticulture to sustain us.

The storage level contains a shooting range, and thousands of Meals Ready to Eat, and C-Rations packed in boxes that go on for as far as the eye can see. The weapon stockpile consists of 10 Disposable L.A.W. light anti-tank weapons, 10 M-16A4 Assault Rifles, and 10 Beretta 9mm handguns for whomever would be keeping the peace down here. The handguns and Rifles have about ten clips each. This should support us in the meantime until we can get to the stockpiles my mother had hidden in Mexico. Kate and I have decided to name the bunker "Home Plate".

Upstairs, on the main level behind the giant blast door that seals off Crystal Peak from the post judgment day world is an assortment of vehicles. There are 4 Humvees in pristine condition, several half-ton military trucks, and two Military M117 Armored Personnel Carriers. Each vehicle has a mounted Browning .50 caliber machine gun, Each has about 500 rounds each. They run well, and with a few modifications, can be upgraded to fight against Skynet one day.

There are appearing to be more voices on the radio every day. Kate suggests that we prepare to move out, and gather survivors. They have survived, so there must be very little or no background radiation. We have made plans on what we would do, and how we could start our search. I have to agree with her on this. We will have to exit to find survivors eventually, why delay the inevitable?

John Conner had ended his Digital Journal entry with that one question. Looking up at the digital clock perched on the computer he now typed on, he sighed at the display which read 1:34 AM in flashing red numbers. He got up from the computer and made his way to the king size bed in the corner of the room and crawled in carefully to not wake up his wife, Katherine Brewster, Known to him simply as Kate. They had met in the few days before Judgment Day, the day that the Sentient Artificial intelligence Skynet was put in charge of the United States Offensive Missile Systems. The result: The near eradication of humans worldwide with their nuclear payload.

John slowly drifted to sleep, laying out the plan in his head that was to re-unite the human race.

_This may be a little harder than I thought…._


	2. Camp Crystal Lake

John and Kate woke up to the shrieking of the alarm clock, a mechanical beep that filled the room every half second. Groggily they both rose out of bed. Like zombies, they did what they did for the past 4 years. John would head down to the gym and workout, after that he would shower and be off to breakfast in the main dining room. Kate, would go to the gym and run on the treadmill for an hour, then shower, and then meet John in the dining hall where they would strategize on what they would do when they left Crystal Peak. They did this for 4 long years; they mostly talked about what they would do after the war, or during. They talked about nothing else seeing as they told each other everything they did before judgment day in the first few months at crystal peak.

John had finished his daily training regimen, and had just finished showering. He got dressed in pretty much was the only clothes of choice stockpiled at Crystal Peak; Military Battle Dress Uniform or BDU for short. He slipped on the Baggy Woodland Camouflage Pants, and olive green T-shirt noting that this one was the last clean pair that fit him. He picked up the Belt that had his .45 Army Pistol, along with 4 Spare magazines in pouches on the web-belt. After he slipped on the belt, he headed for the Dining hall, wondering what MRE he would eat for breakfast.

Kate had woke up unusually tired, and had groggily made her way toward the shower right after waking up, deciding to skip her morning exercises. After her long shower, she walked through the silent halls, towards the dining room. Her headache had not subsided, and she felt severely fatigued. She noticed the light coming from the communications room, and not the dining hall, where John would be every morning She picked up her slow pace, and heard the crackle of radio static coming out of the room to fill the quiet hallway.

"Say again your last, I repeat say again your last…..Over!" John spoke into the radio transmitter. Kate gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and stood by his side as the voice from the unknown man came again over the Radio.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Perry of the United States Marine Corp 3rd Marines 2nd Battalion. Good to hear from you! Where are you sending from again?" He asked.

"Uhmm, I would prefer not to tell you that at this moment……Well me and my wife have been safe in this military bunker in the mountains. Where are you sending from?

"Okay……Myself and about a dozen other people are hiding in a military base out here in the mountains. It's a special forces training camp. "Camp Silver Lake." He said through the mike.

John and Kate turned toward each other, both very excited about the new additions to the resistance. A group of Special Forces soldiers could better train the soldiers of tomorrow.

"Hiding? From what?" John asked the man, already knowing the answer.

"We have been here for a little over a year, gathering supplies and surviving off the land. But these goddamned Robots have been making life so hard for us around here, we were thinking about moving, but the last attack destroyed the ¾ ton we were going to use to ride out of this hell hole. We've been surviving on what we can find, but we won't last that much longer. We have no Rockets left, and were down to about a clip each for all our guns." The man said over the microphone. He sounded tired more than anything. Someone that has been up for quite some time with little or no sleep.

"Roger that sergeant. We will see what we can do for you guys out there." John said looking at the map that dominated the wall to his left, which he and Kate set up after judgment day to mark the locations of where people were sending from. The map was sporadically marked with pins, the locations that the voices over the radio claimed to be sending from. No one was sending from the bigger cities, more like the smaller towns and country as the map told them.

Kate walked to the map, and started looking for Crystal Lake. After a moment of searching she found the Special Forces camp in the Rockies.

"John, I found it! Looks like a good 6 hour drive from Crystal Peak." She said to John who was still looking skeptical.

"Kate that could be an Infiltrator, your remember? I've seen firsthand these things imitate human voices. "Kate remembered the T-850 that saved their lives, and remembered John's experience as a child that he told her.

"John, what if those people really do need our help?"

"What if it is an ambush?" He said to her.

"And What if it's not John, You're going to let them die?" She said back to him, and crossed her arms, almost expecting him to say yes.

"Sergeant Perry are you still there?" John spoke into the microphone.

"Yes sir."

"Hang on, were on our way." John said to the man.

"Wilco………………Thanks we owe you one." Perry said, sounding relieved. John grinned at "Wilco", Military speak for Will Comply.

John turned to exit the room, and on the way out tossed Kate a ring of keys.

"Alright, you get the guns and ammo. Take all the Law's and take 4 M-16's with ten clips for each, I don't want to get caught out there without enough ammo. Get some Flak Jackets and a box of Meals Ready to Eat. I'll get the Vehicle ready." John said to his wife, who was almost gone before he finished.

Kate ran down to the armory which door stood open, its contents in easy access just in case there was some kind of emergency. She took what resembled a shopping cart from the corner, and opened the weapons locker on the far wall.

Locker one had Handguns. They were Colt .45 Semi-Automatic's Government Issue. A metal bar ran through the trigger guards, effectively locking them in place. Locker two held the M16A4's. The M16A4 fired a 10mm cartridge that was capable of piercing the most advanced body armor. Locker three held the rack of Law's. With haste she piled the rifles and handguns into the cart; she loaded the Law's into a duffel bag and rested that on top of the cart. She opened the 4th row of lockers and took out two flak Jackets, a Medium, and Extra Large. Somewhere along the way, she figured they better take some kind of communication and grabbed 6 headset/ portable radio combination sets. She made her way towards the elevator with the loaded cart, thinking about what Meals Ready to Eat they were going to take.

John walked out of the Cargo elevator into the large area behind the Vault-like blast door. The two meter thick door rested on the crumpled remains of the T-850 that had gave its existence to save their lives.

He figured they should take one of the Half-Ton Troop carriers. Fully loaded it could carry 16 people. He ran over to the gas pump and began filling ten gallon gas cans. They would need a lot of fuel for the 100 and some miles they had to cover to reach Camp Silver Lake.

_I hope were not too late._


End file.
